


A breath of fresh hair

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Hair - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, aussie rules, darcy moore - Fandom, footballers - Fandom, fun - Fandom, hairdresser - Fandom, hairdressing - Fandom, hub life, queensland - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Snapshot into Darcy Moore's new hobby
Kudos: 1





	A breath of fresh hair

"Can you give me a haircut like this guy?" Tom Phillips asked, as he walked into the courtyard at Twin Waters hotel where Darcy Moore was clipping Brody Mihocek's hair.

Darcy paused, and took the picture that Tom was holding out to him. "Ryan Gosling?" Darcy replied, bemused.

"Yeah," Tom said, taking a seat on the nearest bench. "People say I look just like him."

"Then.... why do you need a hair cut like his?" Darcy asked then shrugged. "Look I'll give it a shot. A good hairdresser can do celebrity hair. My guy in Melbourne did the Keira Knightley on me."

"What celebrity hairstyle are you giving me?" Brody asked.

Darcy turned back to Brody and resumed cutting his hair. "Whoever you want to be, sweetie," Darcy replied.

Brody thought about it. "Well, I want to be The Rock but he doesn't have hair," Brody said, forlornly.

"You're my rock," Darcy answered, finishing up the haircut and placing a hand on Brody's shoulder. He grabbed the handheld mirror and showed Brody the back of it. 

"Oh!" Brody cried happily, "Thank you!" He got up from the chair and hugged Darcy.

Darcy blushed. "You're welcome."

Brody went inside and Darcy looked at Tom and waved a hand to the chair with a flourish. "Your throne awaits, sir," he said. 

Tom bounced over to the chair. "Have you been very busy today?" Tom asked, as Darcy held the scissors and studied the picture of Ryan Gosling.

"Mm yeah, sure have," Darcy said. He put the picture down and started cutting Tom's hair. "I'll give you something fresh for finals."

"If I'm playing," Tom said quietly.

"How's the hammy?" Darcy inquired, snipping away, "Do you want any tips? I'm kind of an expert on hammies."

Tom laughed. "I think it's good," he said.

"And how's Kate?" Darcy asked, untangling a few knots from Tom's hair and massaging his hands through, "I hear she's in a grand final."

"She sure is!" Tom said, excitedly, "I'm still trying to get clearance whether I can go to the big game."

"Will you wear a Vixens dress?" Darcy asked.

"I will not," Tom deadpanned. 

"Aww why not?" Darcy whined.

"Look I've tried one on, just for fun," Tom said, shrugging, "Not for public viewing."

"I saw the grand final last year on TV," Darcy mused, measuring twice and cutting once on Tom's hair. "Those guys in the crowd wearing Swifts dresses looked good."

"Well, Darce, you'll have to date a netballer and then you can wear a dress to the games," Tom said.

"I'd actually like that," Darcy said.

"If you could date anyone from our netball team, which one would it be?" Tom asked.

"Ooofft," Darcy said, pausing the cutting and thinking hard. "Well. I enjoyed watching the defence this season, would have to be one of them. Jodi-Ann Ward. Or Tilly Garrett."

"Not Geva?" Tom asked.

"Nah, I don't want Mason's leftovers," Darcy said, chuckling. 

He finished cutting Tom's hair and grabbed the handheld mirror. "How does it look, Mr Gosling?"

Tom admired the back of his head through the mirror. "Very nice, Mr. Moore," Tom said, grinning. He jumped up from the seat, hugged Darcy, and ran inside.

Darcy sat back on a stool and admired his own hair in the mirror. It was perfect.


End file.
